Deception
by u.so.jelly.u.jam
Summary: Ana's roommate, Kate Kavanaugh, has been going out with Christian Grey for 2 1/2 months. When Christian moves in with them while his apartment is being renovated, how will him and Ana get along? Will he stay faithful to Kate? Can he deny his and Ana's attraction for the sake of others' happiness? Slightly OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1: The New Roommate

Chapter 1: New Roommate

**Ana PoV**  
For the past two and a half months, my roommate and best friend, Katherine Kavanaugh, has been going out with none other than **_the Christian Grey_**. I would have never heard of him if it wasn't for Kate. I have no idea what he acts like or what he looks like. From the way Kate describes him, he is a real-life God. Anyways, he is having some renovations done on his luxurious apartment at Escala. So, he is going to stay with us for the next month or so. Great! That's the last thing I need right now. All I'm going to be hearing while I'm trying to study for finals for the next week is Kate and her boyfriend's moaning and groaning from her bedroom, like I used to before she started going out with Christian.

Although, before they were just one night stands. This relationship seems pretty serious. Kate has never been the full-on relationship kind of girl, but I guess this Christian is something special. Every night she talks to me about the fancy restaurants he takes her to, and the nice presents he gives her. It kind of makes me sick, but I am also a tad bit jealous. It's not like I'm some hopeless romantic waiting for my Prince Charming. I'm just tired of going out with losers.

In fact, I'm in my room right now searching through my closet to find the perfect outfit for my date tonight with Ethan Kavanaugh, Kate's brother. We talk to each other occasionally, and Kate wanted to get me out of the house so she and Christian can be alone while he moves in. So, I just decided that Ethan is pretty cute so why not?

Rummaging through my closet, I finally find the perfect outfit. Since we're just going out for dinner and a movie, I decide on my navy and white alternating striped Libby dress. I step in the shower, so I can get ready. When I get out of the shower, I can faintly hear the door opening. That means that Kate and Christian are back from Christian's with all of his stuff. So, I need to hurry. I slip on my dress and my navy Louboutin's. I put my hair into a high bun, and I apply some mascara, eyeliner, and a little lip gloss then I head out the door.

When I reach the living room, I see the most beautiful sight in the world. I'm guessing this is the infamous Christian. He's wearing a navy polo shirt and dark wash jeans. He sets down the box he is carrying, and I see his gorgeous muscle tone and physique. He has hair that I would love to run my fingers through. Kate was absolutely right. He is a God. He sees men practically gawking at him, and he lets the slightest smile touch his flawless face. I approach him to introduce myself, but of course , Kate is already three steps ahead .

"Oh my gosh! Ana, you look beautiful! Christian, this is my roommate and my best friend, Ana." she exclaimed rather loudly. Christian turns his gaze back to me.

"Hello there, roommate and best friend, Ana" he replied. I reached my hand put to his for a simple handshake, but get surprised . As soon as our hands touch, I feel a current run through my body . I can tell that he does too, as I see him looking at me with a rather salacious stare.

"Oh. Hi, Christian. It's nice to finally meet you" I absentmindedly reply. After a while, when we finally release each other's hands, I stare at Kate who has a perplexed look on her face, an obvious witness to our bizarre chemistry. She quickly takes Christian's hand and snatches him to her, quite possessively and abruptly.

"Well Ana, you better get going. Don't want to leave my brother waiting for your date tonight" she says, as if Christian and I were just making out in her presence. Though, for a minute I did forget about my date.

"Yeah, Ana, have fun on your date. You look beautiful" Christian says boldly. Kate stares at him bemused. I involuntarily bite my lip, which causes his grey eyes to darken just a tad.

"Thank you, Christian. Well, I better get going" I say as I high-tail it to the front door. As soon as I step out, I let out the breath I was unaware that I was holding, and notice that my heart is racing. When I get to my Beetle, I take a moment to reflect. What the hell just happened?

**AN: So, what do you think? Should I keep it or just give up now? My first fanfiction. Be gentle . This chapter was short, but the next will be longer( if i do a next chapter) . Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: For Mom

AN: This should clear things up about Kate and Christian's relationship and where they are for FSOGFanFicLover . (:

Chapter 2: For Mom

**Christian's PoV**

Katherine and I are in my Audi Q7 SUV, on our way back to her apartment in Portland with my things. I am staying with her and her roommate, Anastastia, while my apartment is being renovated. I am having my playroom taken out. I decided that since Kate and I may be in this for the long haul, I won't need my playroom anymore.

Katherine and I's families have always been rather close. We would have dinner with each other every Sunday at my parent's house. One day, while I was sitting on the back patio, Katherine confronted me.

_**Flashback**_  
_ I am sitting on my parents' patio when i hear a distinct noise behind me. I was almost frightened until i saw that it was just the Kavanaugh girl. _

_ "Hi, Christian" she says with a little more flirtation than needed. She's batting her eyelashes and looking at me with a slight flush in her cheeks. I can tell she has been practicing this approach for a while. _

_ "Hello, Katherine" I say feigning interest. I gesture for her to come and join me at my seat. She comes all too willingly for my liking._

_ "You know you can call me Kate," she replies in response to my formality. "So, Christian, I was thinking about going out to a club after dinner is over, would you like to accompany me?" Woah! Straight to point. I thought she was going to skirt around it like other girls. Whether she's to the point or not, I am seriously not interested._

_ "Sorry __**Kate**__, I have some deals that need tending to at work, and some meetings early in the morning,so I'll have to pass" I lie, but it's better than outright saying NO, unless you are a petite brunette who loves BDSM. She politely relents and walks away like a kid who just lost their best friend. As I walk inside to the kitchen, I see my mom sulking over at the table. I approach her cautiously._

_ "Hey, Mom. What's wrong?" I question with concern and worry marring my voice. She looks up and sighs. Oh boy, this is bad. She looks utterly heartbroken, and I will do anything to get this looks off of her face. _

_ "Christian, when are you going to settle down with a nice girl and give me some grandchildren?" WHAT?! Where did this come from? Oh! She could see and hear me and Kate through the kitchen window. She knows about our encounter. _

_ "Mom…I don't know. It's just not for me. Besides, Kate isn't really my type" Yeah, Grey. You like girls with a high pain tolerance and long brown hair. My mom looks down again and closes hed eyes and a little tear escapes. Oh no! Dammit. I did say I would do anything to get rid of that sad face. What the hell? I'll just go on one date and then it will be done. We probably won't even "click" . _

_ "Okay, Mom. I'll go out with her." You're such a mama's boy, Grey. You'll do anything for her. SHUT UP! She saved me. I owe her this. My mom's face lights up and I know I made the right choice. I smile, turn around and go to the living room. _

_ "Hey, Kate" I yell over to her …_

_**End of Flashback**_

When we went out that night, to my surprise, we did end of kind of "clicking". We talked and drank and danced. She never told me to call her so I didn't. When she showed up at the my office two days later, her interview ran an hour and a half longer due to our talking. We talked about business, funny moments at past family dinners, etc. We also set up another date. For the first time in a while, I actually laughed. Kate just kind of grew on me. I wouldn't say that I love her. God no! I am quite fond of her though. She is quite beautiful but a little to ballsy.

That brings me to my little secret. Although, Kate is a great woman, a Dom still has needs. So, I have been going to BDSM clubs every Wednesday for a little session. I know that it is technically cheating, but I can't just up and quit what I have been into for the past ten years of my life. During my fresman year at Harvard, I was walking around while slightly drunk. I came across a club called Whips. When I walked in, I was entranced in the lifestyle, and I have practiced it ever since. Anyways, Kate has no idea I have been going. It's not actual cheating though. I haven't had sex with any of them. I only restrain them and whip them a bit. Then, I go back to Kate, take her to dinner, and have sex with her. We have never made love though. So, I haven't branched too far from my lifestyle. I still fuck hard. Though, these last few weeks I have lost a bit of the urge to go to BDSM clubs. I guess my subconcious orwhatever the fuck that thing is called, decided that I need to know right from wrong.I also haven't used my playroom in about 5 months since I let Susannah go. So, I just decided to get my playroom taken out. I figured Kate would never come around to BDSM given her fiery spirit. So, I'm just having it turned into a … actually I don't know what I am going to do with my playroom now that it will be gone.

Anyways, we have finally arrived at Kate's apartment in Portland. Soon after she graduates, she will move to Seattle with Anastasia. Then sometime in the future she will move in with me. For now, we are just taking it slow though. I turn to Kate in the seat.

"So, how's tonight going to pan out?" I ask her.

"Well, Ana will be leaving to go on her date soon," she says then grows a salacious look on her face. "Then, we will be left all alone," as she talks she walks her fingers up my thigh towards my growing member. "To finish unpacking" she finishes with a sly smirk on her face and removes her fingers from my pants.

"Oh! That's the game you wanna play? Well I'm pretty sure I can hold out much longer than you Miss Insatiable" I respond with a challenging tone.

"We'll see -Hard-On. You may want to adjust yourself before Ana gets frightened by your little friend," she replies looking down at my semi-erect member.

I fix my little situation before we walk into the apartment with Taylor carrying my boxes. After a while, I dismiss him so I can unpack. I pick up one box to bring it back to Kate's room, I hear the clattering of heels coming down the hall into the living room. I put the box down to see a vision of beauty. _What the fuck, Grey? You're at you girlfriend's house. You remember that? Your GIRLFRIEND! That thing that you have to make your sweet mother happy. You can't be staring at other chicks._ Right! My subconcious is right! So I try to go for impassive , but a small smile shines through. How can you not smile when those beautiful baby blue eyes are mindlessly staring at you. I go to introduce myself when my loud girlfriend does the honors instead.

"Oh my gosh! Ana, you look beautiful," s_he's right about that. "_Christian, this is my roommate and my best friend, Ana." she exclaimed rather loudly.I turn back to goddess in front of me.

"Hello there, roommate and best friend, Ana" I reply turning on the Christian Grey charm. I reached my hand out to her outstrectched the hell? When our hands touch, this jolt of power or magic or fairies or some shit runs through me. Her eyes widen in realization, and mine narrow a little in an involuntary stare of seduction.

"Oh," she states in response to the jolt," Hi, Christian. It's nice to finally meet you."_ The pleasure is all mine, baby_. We stay like this for an awkwardly long amount of we finallybreak apart, I see Kate's with an utterly confused look on her face. She rapidly grabs my now free hand to show that I am hers. Oh gosh, this is going to be a fight.

"Well Ana, you better get going. Don't want to leave my brother waiting for your date tonight" Kate says rather harshly. Yep, definitely a fight later.

"Yeah, Ana, have fun on your date. You look beautiful" I say only fueling to the fire.. Kate stares at me a little hurt. Anastasia bites her lucious bottom lip, and I feel my cock twitch.

"Thank you, Christian. Well, I better get going" she resoonds quickly and practically runs to the front door.  
Here it comes. I stare at Kate waiting for her top to blow. She glares at me for quite a while.

"What the hell just happened?!" she yells at me. The only way I can get out if this is to feign ignorance.

"What ever do you mean, baby?" I say, furrowing my eyebrow in curiousity. This only causes her to blow up more.

"You run a billion dollar business, and you got accepted into Harvard. Your parents are a doctor a lawyer. I'm pretty sure they taught you a thing or to. You seem like a brilliant man. You know what the fuck I'm talking about!" she screams. _Good job, Grey. You really are a smart one. _

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just being friendly," I reply getting a little heate myself. We glare at each other.

"Being friendly? Oh really? 'You look beautiful,Ana'," she says mocking me in an absurd voice, "and you were practically eye fucking my best friend!" she exclaims.

"Whatever," I relent. "I'm sorry if that is what was insinuated by my actions," I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"Yeah," she mutters. "Okay, let's just finish unpacking then watch a movie or something," she suggests.

"Okay, baby," I say as I lean down to kiss her . She averts my kiss and moves away. I stand bemused.

"No siree," she says with a smirk on her face. "You're sleeping in the guest room for the bext two nights because of you actions," she explains.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaim.

"Yes, you have to learn that I am the only one that you can eye fuck in this house," she replies smugly.

After our discussion, we unpack my things quietly for about an hour. We then go to the couch in the living room to watch a movie. We decide on The A-Team since she wants a rom-com and I want a simple comedy. We sit on the couch in the dark. I am laying down across the couch, and she is laying her head on my lower stomach. My arm is draped over her. My mind starts to wander. _Where is Anastasia? R_ight on cue, we hear the door knob wiggle, and Ana walks in with a tear-stained face.


	3. Chapter 3- Return the Favor

**AN: I don't know what happened last chapter. My grammar was completely messed up. FF decided to mess it up somehow and make me look like I have the literacy of a newborn goat. I am total grammar freak. I have a 3.5 GPA. I would never be so thoughtless in my work. Anyways, lemon alert ;) **

**Disclaimer (That I forgot in my previous chapters): I own nothing .**

Chapter 3: Return The Favor

**Ana PoV **

I walk into the apartment hoping that Christian and Kate have gone to sleep. I guess you can't get everything that you wish for. As soon as I turn on the light, and they catch sight of my obvious, puffy eyes, to my surprise Christian is the first to jump off of the couch and over to me. He face is marred with concern.

"Ana! What's wrong?! What happened?" He asks frantically. Kate then joins us by the door, and I walk over to the couch to have a seat. As I sit there, I gaze up at their expectant stares. I start to explain.

**_Flashback_**

_So far, the date has been going well. We went to the movies and saw Man of Steel. The entire time I couldn't help but admire Henry Cavill's gorgeous… EVERYTHING really. After the movie, we head out to dinner. We drove in different cars, so we were going to meet up. The restaurant is about 15 minutes away from the movie theatre. When we arrive, I could tell that it is a fancy restaurant. All of the tables are pretty far away from each other and it was a pretty intimate atmosphere. When we are escorted to our table, Ethan pulls out my chair for me. _

_"Always a gentleman," I compliment him. He looks back at me with narrowed eyes. _

_"Not always," he says with a wink, which causes me to blush a little. The entire night is spent with us constantly staring at each other while we eat and constant sexual innuendo from Ethan's end. I don't know if he actually wants to have sex tonight, but I know for sure that I will not have sex on the first date unless there is this insane powerful emotion there. I lost my virginity while I was drunk at some frat party that Kate dragged me to during my sophomore year here at WSU. It wasn't a horrible experience though, because the next day me and the guy (Jose) talked the next day, and we started going out. We went out for months and he was kind of sweet. He was a horrible lover though. I only came, maybe 20% of the time that we had sex. Now, I am much better at faking it than most girls. _

_Anyways, after dinner, Ethan and I decide to drive up to Skidmore Bluffs Park to watch the sunset and then head home. We both arrive at the same time and park beside each other. I get out of my car and walk over to get into his. I step into his car and we recline our seats all the way back and he opens the sunroof so we can relax in the ambiance. The whole time, he is sweetly holding my hand. After a while, his hand moves to touch my thigh. _

_"Ethan, no… let's just watch the sunset," I say, trying to stop him. He doesn't relent though. _

_"I've seen the sunset plenty of times, Ana. I want to do something else," he replies. Oh gosh, 'do something else'. Is he 15 years old? He moves his hand up my thigh, lifting my dress. _

_"Ethan, stop. Seriously, I just want to relax," I plead. He can't take the hint, so he hops over from his side over me, and he gives me a hard kiss._

_"Oh, I'll help you relax, baby," he says as he slides his hand up my thigh and pulls my panties down. I start to panic, the I remember my father's ex-Army skills that he taught me. I swiftly knee Ethan in the balls, and he cowers and whimpers back into his seat. _

_"You fucking tease," he screams,"You've been leading me on this entire date, then when I try to get physical you act like you don't want it."_

_I quickly open the door, and run to my car. I drive as fast as I can while still be legal, to my apartment. When I finally get home, I sit outside for about 10 minutes and cry. I finally find my strength, and walk inside._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Christian PoV**

What the fuck?! Who the hell does this kid think he is?! Ana isn't just worth sex in a car! Oh my goodness. I need to find this kid so I can personally bash his fucking face in. Kate interrupts me from my violent reverie.

"Christian, baby, comfort Ana for me. I'm going to have a little chat with my asshole of a brother," Kate says, while clenching her teeth on the last sentence. _Okay. Comfort her, Grey. Be nice. _I move closer to her on the couch and wrap my arm around her waist, and I bring her in to my chest. This only causes her to sob again.

"Shhhhh, it's okay," I coo to her,"He can't get to you now." I reassure her because we all know that Kate won't allow it.

"Christian," she sobs,"What if he's right? What if I am a…a tease? I did kind of lead him on," she cries.

"Ana, no!" I demand,"He is an asshole. If he had to force himself on you, then you are in no way the blame. Do you hear me? You did not deserve any of that. We barely know each other, but I can tell that you are a great person. You have this energy about you that lets me know that you are down-to-earth and kind. He took advantage of that aspect. You are great woman. If I was single, I would most definitely… I mean. Nevermind," I catch myself. "You know what? If Ethan comes anywhere near you, I will personally castrate him, and send his balls back to him in an envelope with a tiny stamp. That's probably all he'll need," I say sternly. It causes her to erupt into a fit of giggles. It is the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard in my life. I sit and gaze at her for a while. After her laughter stops, she gazes back at me. We are looking into each others eyes-no, souls- and I can't resist my urge. I lean in and brush lips along the skin of her soft porcelain neck. Her breath accelerates, as she runs her fingers through my hair while I kiss her neck. We are lost in our own world, in a sensual trance.

Suddenly, we are broken out of our trance by the sound of Kate yelling, "FUCK YOU," to her brother over the phone. When we pull apart, we ate staring anywhere but at each other. I extend my hand to hers.

"Friends?" I ask, just to make sure we are okay. Her eyes finally meet mine.

"Best friends," she says, shaking my hand. I get up off of the couch to go to the guest bedroom. I turn around when I am almost out of the room.

"Nightie night, best friend," I say with a wink, which her to start giggling again. There it is. My night is made. I go to my room and dream about her.

**Ana PoV**

Oh my goodness. What just happened? That was not supposed to happen. _But his lips felt so good. And his hair was so silky. _Wait a minute. This is not me. I don't feel up on my best friend's boyfriend. I need to learn to control myself. I want to try, but the current I feel when we touch is just too powerful. It's like we have a hold over each other. I really just want to go to that guest bedroom, and have the best night of my life. No. I will just go to sleep. Of course, I just have to dream about sweet kisses, silky hair, and grey eyes.

When I wake up the next morning, I go to the kitchen to get something to eat. I get startled when I see Christian leaning over the breakfast bar, running his hands through his hair. _His silky smooth hair. _He is wearing a white tank top, and flannel pajama pants. He also becones startled when he sees me. But that changes into a look of utter arousal when he takes in my attire. I blush and look down to remember I am only wearing a red lowcut tank top that reveals a vast amount of cleavage, and quite short red and white pinstripe shorts. A bit of my stomach is also peaking through in between my shirt and shorts. I scurry over to the stove and try to start conversation.

"So, I'm about to make some breakfast. Would you like any?" I ask politely.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love some," he says with excitement. I get out pans and ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes, sausage link, and scrambled eggs.

"I thought you would be out running your empire," I enquire. He looks up with a small smile on his face.

He chuckles," I didn't feel like going in today. Besides, it's a Saturday," he replies. All while I'm cooking, we start talking. We talk about his family and mine. It turns out that he is adopted. He was adopted when he was 4 years old. He has to wonderful parents who are a doctor and a lawyer. He has a playful, and rather sarcastic older brother named Elliot, and a lively, bubbly little sister named Mia, who I can tell that he adores by the way his face lights up and he fondly smiles. I tell him about my family. My mother, Carla Steele is a pretty popular fashion designer. She is married to my father, Raymond Steele. He is an ex-Armyman, who now owns our family business, Steele Arch. Inc., a flourishing construction company. We both come from quite affluent households. We tell each other about old family stories, and how we used to act as teenagers. His stories about him and his brother's old shenanigans never fail to make me laugh. After we clear our plates, I walk out of the kitchen.

"Ana," Christian calls out. I turn around. "Would you like to go to lunch with me?" he asks. I stand perplexed. I don't really know how to respond. He senses my unease. "Kate is out at some job interview with Seattle Nooz, and she has some errands to run. So she won't be back until about 7pm," he finishes.

"Uh… yeah. Sure," I agree. This should be interesting. "What time?" I ask.

" How about 3?" he says hopefully. I nod in acquiescence. I head to my room to go and get ready. I hop in the shower, and I may or may not have imagined Christian's hands all over me, and ended up masturbating. When I get out, I search for something cute to wear._ No. This is not your_ _boyfriend_. I stop listening to my subconcious, and search through my closet. I decide on my black crop top with a crocheted turtleneck neckline and my medium wash high-waisted distressed shorts. I put on a light brown eyeshadow for a wash of color, mascara, some blush, and an orangey red lipstick. I stick my hair in a high messy bun, letting a few tendrils loose. I put on my Louboutin Paquita 120 Black Satin Gladiator Sandals, and I go out of my room. I am stopped in my tracks when I see Christian.

He is looking extremely yummy in a blue plaid flannel shirt, with a white shirt underneath, and light wash worn jeans, with brown boots. Mmmm. We walk out to his Audi R8. He opens my door and I get in. The car is filled with an unusually comfortable silence. That is, until he turns on the radio, and none other than Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon comes on. We both start humming. Then it turns into full on singing.

**_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_**

_**I could just taste it, taste it**_

_**If it's not forever, if it's just tonight**_

_**Oh it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest**_

**_You, Your sex is on fire_**

**_And you, your sex is on fire _**

**_Consumed with what's to transpire._**

As the songs ends, we burst out laughing at out intensity of singing. When we finally make to the restaurant, it ends up being an IHOP. After we sit down and get out drinks, I start the conversation.

"Are you trying to tell me that my breakfast wasn't satisfactory?" I tease.

"No, I'm merely sharing a guilty pleasure from my early years with my new best friend," he says in mock CEO mode. We clink our glasses of chocolate. "You know, Kate would never go here with me. I tried to make her go tons of times, but she always denies," he says soundjng a little hurt.

"Well what are best friends for?" I say in an attempt to cheer him up. Lunch goes uphill fron there, until it happens again. We are sharing a laugh about his mistakes when he first started his business. I continue giggling when he stops. He just gazes at me. This time, though, there won't be any Kate to stop us. But I muster up all of my self-control. "We need to go. I have to study for finals," I say trying to break out of the trance.

"Yeah, um, I need to check on things at work anyways," he says dejectedly. The drive home does nothing to cure the awkwardness. As soon as we get home, we both make a bee line to our rooms.

I have been in my room for two hours, and absolutely no studying has gotten done. I can only think about Christian. I need to confront him about what we have. It's now or never. I get up off of my bed. As soon as I grab my doorknob, I hear Kate coming in the house. Dammit! I guess it's never. I go back and sit down on my bed. I hear her and Christian talking through my door. Christian is begging to be allowed back in Kate's room, and she is denying him. She tells him that if he keeps begging he gets another day.

I need to confront him while he is in the guest room. I know just how, too. I will seduce him. I can't tame myself any longer. We both want each other, and this feeling only comes once in a lifetime. The jolt I feel near him. The way he says my name. The tingly feeling I get when we touch. How easily we converse. This is it. I'm going to seduce him.

I don my Victoria Secret white lace & mesh slip with an alternating flower pattern, and my white thong underneath. I curl my hair and change my orangey red lipstick to a more seductive plum color. I wait for Kate to go to bed, then I start my approach.

I walk into the hallway, and I check if anyone else is up. The house is pitch black. I walk to the guest bedroom. Christian is sleeping, and I know just what to do to wake him. I crawl onto the bed and pull down his covers. I pull his pajama pants down, and I start to stroke him. He moans sleepily. I know he is starting to wake up.

"Oh God, Ana," he says in a raspy sleepy voice._ Is he dreaming about me?! _"Oh GOD ANA!" he says as he finally wakes up. "What are you doing?!" he whisper-yells. I kneel up and continue to stroke him.

"Shh. We've been fighting this for too long," I whisper. "Don't you want me, too?" I ask. He licks his lips and nods. He squeezes his eyes shut.

"But, baby, what about Kate?" he asks as I stop stroking so we can talk.

" Don't worry. It's just this once. We can get each other out of put systems, and go back to best friends," I reassure him.

"Okay. I guess," he says unsurely. "Come here," he mutters. I straddle hus thighs and wrap my arms around his neck. He takes my face between his hands, and we finally kiss. It feels like fireworks exploding in my body. He lifts my hips, hovering me above his hard cock. "Are you on birth control?" he asks, trying to control his breathing. I nod my answer and he brings me down onto his awaiting member.

"Oh shit," I hiss. He is bigger than anyone I've had in the past. He holds onto my hips and I start to rock on him.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good baby. You're so tight. I love it," he says. I lean down to kiss him again. I am full of sensation. My hips are gradually rocking faster and harder on him. Our breathing is accelerating indefinitely.

"Oh God, Christian. Just like that," I mutter as he pushes up into me, while I rock.

"Come on, baby," he coos. We are kissing and rocking and thrusting and touching everywhere. We finally come simultaneously. We stay sitting up, trying to catch our breath. He hugs me close to him, and we fall into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: Pictures for this and previous chapters can be found on my Pinterest: jalyndanae**


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Fuck

AN: So sorry for the huge delay in writing. I have been vacationing, reading, and I have been sick. Honestly, I don't know where the time has gone, but I will try my hardest not to make you guys wait this long ever again! Please forgive mistakes. I am writing this is 1 in the morning on my phone. Okay. Here is the long awaited Deception…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this deceitful storyline. E.L James owns the rest.

Chapter 4: Just A Fuck

Ana PoV

I wake up with the sun shining directly in my face. Ughhh. I hate mornings. I can tell that it is quite early, so I lay back down. When my head is back on, what I thought was my matress, I feel little prickles on my cheek. OH. MY. GOODNESS. GRACIOUS. The events of last night all come back to me. I had sex with my best friend's boyfriend, and now I am in his guest room, in his arms. This is not me. I don't do this. I don't sleep with other people's boyfriends. Especially not my best friend's! I am going insanely frantic right now. We had a serious connection though. Even Christian can't deny that. What we have is irreplaceable. The way that we click when we talk, and how he makes me laugh. My frantic behavior causes him to wake up from underneath me. He looks so beautiful just waking up. He unravels his arms from around me to rub his eyes. Aww, he looks like a child just waking up from a nap. Anyways, I need to focus.

"Hi," I say cautiously. He looks just as frantic as I must have. I climb off of him and kneel next to him, sitting on my heels.

"Um… Hello," he replies, still a little groggy. He looks over to the bedside clock to see that it's 7:21AM.

"So, I guess we have to talk about what we did last night," I start.

"Well yeah. That's pretty obvious, Ana," he grumbles.

"Okay, well, Pants. What are we gonna do?" I ask rather offended.

"What do you mean, 'What are we gonna do'", he says mimicking my voice poorly. "You were the one that said that this was just once," he finishes.

"Yeah, I guess, but can we seriously just pretend like this never happened?" I ask. "I mean, really?"

"We don't really have many other choices. It was just a fuck. We did it to quench our desire for each other. Now we can move on about our business," he replies. Is he serious right now? All of this was just a fuck to him? He didn't feel our connection?

_Seriously, Ana? He is a man. You're pretty smart. You know that sex is just sex for most of them. They don't have connective tissue in their brains to relate emotional situations to physical situations. You should know this, honey. _

Yeah, but he can't just throw out the way we connected at breakfast and lunch yesterday. "Are you serious, Christian?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at him.

He furrows his brow, and he has the nerve to look confused. "Pretty much, Ana…" I take that as my cue to get the hell out of here. I swivel my body and climb off of the bed. I make my way to my room down the hall and straight into my bed. I lay face down in my pillows, and for some odd reason, I start to cry. This isn't weeping. This isn't little pouty face tears. This is full on howling into my pillows. I get under my covers, and I continue to cry. Why am I crying, though? I feel like I lost my best friend. _Nope_ _, actually you just fucked her boyfriend. Honestly, Ana, thinking realistically, how did you expect this to pan out? You flirt with and fuck your best friend's boyfriend, he magically falls for you, Kate forgives you, and you live happily ever after? 'Cause that ain't happenin'._

My subconcious is sadly right. Now, I just have to prance around the house with Kate and Christian, and act like all is well. I hear a knock on my door, and Kate walks in. "Hey, Katie!," I exclaim. She rolls her eyes at me because I know how much she hates it when I call her Katie.

"Anyways, are you okay, Ana?," she asks concerned," I heard your door slam, and I could have sworn that I heard the patented Ana Steele walrus cry," she smirks. Occasionally, I do have breakdowns and cry a little loudly, but I would never compare myself to a walrus.

"Oh, it's just these damn exams. I am studying my ass off, but I keep getting side-tracked, you know?," I lie. Thankfully I am an outstanding liar, though I don't do it too often. Kate buys my little fabrication and continues talking.

"Okay, well I talked to Ethan last night, and he said that he was sorry or whatever, and that it was some bet between him and some of his immature ass friends to see if he could sleep with you. I am so sorry, Ana,"

"No, it's okay. Boys will be boys, I guess. They never do really change. It doesn't matter. As long as I don't have to see him again," I sigh. Kate walks over to the door with a grin on her face.

"Deal. Well, I've gotta go wake up my man. I still haven't given him a true warm welcome into our apartment. If you know what I mean…," she winks back at me and closes my door as she walks out. Oh, poor Kate. I'm pretty sure he'll be burning up from all these warm welcomes.

As I sit in my room alone, I reflect on my current situation. I just had mind blowing sex with Christian Grey. I mean, it was the true definition for sex on fire. The build-up from the whole day just collided, and it was amazing. I would honestly love to do it again, but I know that that idea is impossible. Seriously though, a girl has needs that he is amazing at fulfilling. I guess I am going to have to invest a new best friend, if you know what I mean. Where would I buy one though? I can't just walk around asking where to by dildos and vibrators. That is just sick. As I am thinking of how I can rectify my lady bits, I hear Kate and Christian in Kate's room.

_"Faster, Christian! Oh GOD! Pleeeeeease don't stop!," _

_"You like that, baby? That's right. I'm almost there, Kate. FUUUUUUUUUUCK!,"_

Well then. If I didn't feel like a whore before, that most definitely hit the nail in the coffin. I have no idea when they plan on stopping, so I wipe the tears that I did not know had fallen, and I go to the shower to get ready. I decide on a knee-length, royal blue, pleated skirt, and a simple white, baggy tee tucked in with a brown belt around my waist to accentuate my figure. I put on nude heels, put my hair in a low messy bun, and I walk out the door. I get in my Beetle, and try to focus on driving, but the thought of Christian's hands on me is driving me near insanity. I continue driving, trying to control myself, but the more I try, the more prominent they feel, and the hornier I get. I pull into the mall parking lot, and walk inside with my throbbing clit bothering I walk around, I find an adult toy store in the back of the mall called _Starships_. What the hell? I never noticed this. Some people just don't give a damn anymore. I try to build up my courage to go in. _Come on, Ana. Just go in. Get the toy. Get out. _Okay. I can do this. I walk in and browse through their selection. I decide on a nice sized vibrator, to compare to Christian's, buy it, and walk out. That was pretty easy, and they give it to you in a simple black bag. How discreet. I get back to my car, and I speed home.

I can't believe I'm about to do this. Especially while they are both still home. Oh well. I will try to be quiet. I take the toy out of its packaging, and turn it on. I lay on my bed, and I lift up my skirt. I slide off my panties, and I bring the vibrator to my clit. It feels so good. Oh my gosh. The relief I feel is indescribable right now. I start to fantasize about Christian.

_Slowly, he licks his way up my leg. He starts at my toes. He licks my instep, and I moan. "Oh God, Christian," He kisses all the way up my leg until he reaches the apex of my thighs. Instead of going at it like I want, he switches legs and kisses me down the other one. "Christian," I whine,"Stop teasing me, baby," "Patience, Anastasia," he coos. Oh, why does my name have to sound so sexy when he says it? He kisses, sucks, and licks his way back up my left leg, and finally goes for the prize. He eats me as if I was his feast. He is relentless in his attack on my clit. Then, he sticks his tongue inside of me, and, oh my gosh, it feels amazing. "Don't stop, Christian!" I plead. I am nearing my climax when I hear the door open-_

"WHOA!" Christian exclaims. OH SHIT! It would have been smart to lock the door. Shit. Shit. Shit. I scramble to turn off the vibrator, pull down my skirt, and sit up straight. "So, I see that you've been thinking about me…," he arrogantly states. Ughh. He is such an asshole.

"What the hell do you want, Christian?" I ask him. He keeps his pompous smirk on his face.

"Kate wanted to know if you wanted to come to our family dinner tonight?"

"No, I'm not really up to it. Okay, Goodbye," I dismiss him.

"We're going clubbing afterwards, too," he suggests. I guess I could go clubbing to help get me out of my Christian funk.

"Will Ethan be at family dinner?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but you can just ignore him," he replies.

"Sure, I guess. Why not?" I relent. He goes to leae my room, but I stop him. "Hey, Christian! You didn't see a thing whn you walked in here,"

"Sure," he says with a wink. Ughhhhhh. I fall back on my bed, and I take a quick nap.

When I wake up it's about 5:30PM. I decide that I should get ready for this interesting dinner. Because I always see Kate go every week, I know that it starts at about 7:00. I search through my closet for something sexy to wear. I want to look nice for clubbing, and I want Christian to see that I'm not the only one who is affected by our connection. I put on my Agent Provocateur Love White strapless bra and thong. I decide on a blush colored bandeau mesh peplum dress. It is strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, and a lace mesh design that shows a little skin right above my belly button. It is quite short, but oh well. I put on blush platform stilletos to complete the look. I decide just to curl my hair, and wear a subtle black smokey eye. I look pretty damn hot as I examine myself in the mirror. I grab my bag and head out the door. I see that Kate and Christian are already dressed. Kate is wearing a black and mint strapless contrast mini dress. It is mint on top and had ruching down to the black skirt with thin mint colored stripes. She paired it with Betsey Johnson Mint Green Endall Peeptoe Pumps. Wow. That's a mouthful. Try saying that 5 times fast. Anyways, Christian is wearing a beige dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Mmmm. He has a camel colored blazer over it, paired with black slacks and brown dress shoes.

As soon as he catches what I am wearing, I get the desired effect. His eyes widen, and his jaw drops slightly. "What, exactly, are you wearing?" he asks, flabbergasted. I smirk and walk past him to talk to Kate. "Excuse me. What are you wearing?" he repeats.

"This. is. called. a. dress. Christian," I say slowly, mocking him. It only angers him more.

"Doesn't look like it to me," he scoffs. "You're seriously wearing that to my parents' house?" he asks.

"What's the problem, baby?" Kates asks,"It looks fine to me. It isn't much shorter than my dress. She'll be fine. Besides, we're going clubbing later. You don't want her to burn up in there do you?" she finishes.

"Right," I conclude. "Let's get going," I suggest. We all walk out the door, Kate first, and Christian falls behind me, and grabs my elbow. He leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"You look so sexy, baby. As soon as I saw you, my dick was as hard as a rock," I pretend to ignore his provocative statement and walk to his car. We all pile in his Audi Q7 SUV, with his security detail, I guess, driving us. Christian and Kate are in the two middle seats, and I am in the back by myself.

"Ooooh! Turn up the radio, Taylor!" Kate squeals. He turns it up, and Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles is playing. This is Kate's and my jam! It is so corny and catchy. We start singing it rather loudly. When we get to the second stanza, I catch Christian's eyes looking at me in the rearview mirror.

**_And I need you._**

**_And I miss you. _**

**_And now I wonder… _**

His eyes are filled with an unusual sorrow and longing. I stare away and start to think. Is he like this because I ignored him at the door? What's going on? He said it was just a fuck. What type of mood swingy pregnant woman shit is he on? Oh well, we'll see tonight if I can affect him anymore.

We arrive at his parents' house hours later. It was a rather boring three hours. Everytime I giggled, I caught Christian eyeing me. Anyways, we arrive at his parents' affluent home named Bellevue. It is beautiful, resembling a piece of artwork. We walk to the door and Christian rings the doorbell. A beautiful blonde woman, in about her fifties comes to the door to greet us.

"Hello!" she exclaims,"and who do we have here?" she asks as she sees me.

"Hello, mother," Christian states politely. Yeah, right. That's the last thing he is. "This is Anastasia. She is Kate's roomate and best friend," The way he said my name just made me drip a little.

"Hello. You can call me Ana. Everyone calls me Ana," I say as I shake her hand. Kate says her greeting and we walk further into the beautiful house. The gorgeous man, who I assume is Christian's brother, gets up from the couch and walks over to us first. I decide to make him my target to make Christian jealous. Childish. Yes, I know, but after he saw me in a rather private state, I think that I should play with him a bit. He does his playful greeting and moves on to me.

"Hey there, pretty lady. What is your name?" he asks me.

"I am Anastasia, but you can call me Ana," I muster up the most seductive voice that I can. I see both Kate and Christian stiffen a bit. He offers his han for a handshake, but I lean in for a rather long hug. I hear a cough behind me, and I am surprised to see that it is Kate.

"Damn, Ana. Don't smother the poor man," she chastises. Why is she suddenly so defensive over Elliot. Unless… No. She would never cheat on Christian. That's just preposturous. Maybe it's just a protective thing over someone who she feels is like a brother to her. _Yeah, you stick to that, Steele. _We all sit in the living room and chat for a while. I ask Elliot about his occupation, and he tells me about his construction company. We bond over it because my dad is rather passionate about his construction company as well. After about half an hour, I excuse myself and ask where the bathroom is. I go to the bathroom and freshen up. When I walk out of the door, I am stopped by the muscular wall that is Christian Grey. He has a glare on his gorgeous face.

"Something wrong?" I ask him. He corners me and puts both of his palms on the wall, on either side of my face.

"Hell yeah something us wrong. You are getting a little friendly with my brother, dontcha think?" he grumbles.

"Are you… jealous?" I smugly ask.

"You need to calm yourself down. Anymore flirting and I swear you'll be fucking on the kitchen table," he ignores my question.

"I think that if you seriously want to tell someone what to do, it should be your girlfriend, and if I wasn't such a lady I'd tell you wear to stick it," I reply.

"Oh, I know exactly wear I want to stick it. You'll regret that comment later," he responds then he walk away. I stand in the hall for a little while, perplexed. I go back to the living room to see that everyone is in the kitchen. I walk to the dinner table and observe the arrangement. Rather than one head of the table, they have two heads. Ha, sex joke. Anyways, Grace and Carrick are at one head of the table while Kate's mom and dad are at the other end. Mia, Ethan, and Elliot are on one side of the table, and Kate and Christian are on the other. There is only one seat left, next to Christian, across from Elliot. Well isn't that nice? I take my seat, and smooth down my dress because it tends to ride up. As we are eating and conversing, I feel Christian's hand rest on my thigh underneath the table, completely out of view. It is rising rapidly, but I close my thighs. His hand clamps down, and it pries my thighs apart. Damn it! I really need to work on my strength. His hand comes dangerously close to my sex. Is he seriously doing this at his parents' dinner table?! Does he have no shame?! Have him and Kate ever done this? That thought leaves my heasd quickly as his hand pushes aside my thong and his long slender fingers circle my clit. He is continuing his conversation with his father about his father's law firm like nothing is happening under the table. His fingers slip down and trace my slit a few times before diving right in down to his knuckles. He is only using two fingers. They are working at a slow steady pace, curled upward, rubbing my vaginal walls. Oh God, this feels fan-fucking-tastic! I bite into my lip to keep from moaning. Is he really trying to make me come?! His fingers work faster and faster and my breathing starts to pick up a little. I am dangerously close. I bring my hand up to nonchalantly cover my mouth. SHIT. SHIT. SHITTY SHIT FUUUUCK! I manage to come unnoticed as, luckily, right at that sweet golden moment, Ethan spills his wine on his shirt. THANK YOU SWEET BABY JESUS! I am panting as Christian takes his hand out of my panties and slips his two fingers in his mouth. The entire time, he has not laid an eye on me.

AN: Sorry this is so short! I will try to update tomorrow or sometime really soon! You can check out my Pinterest: jalyndanae for photos of outfits, etc. R&R! Thanks! Love you guys!


End file.
